1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to an antenna for a camera, and more particularly, to an antenna for a camera that is accommodated in a lens barrel, which is detachably attached to the camera to zoom out, to adjust resonance frequencies.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a digital camera is a device that converts light reflected from an object into an electrical signal, stores the converted electric signal as image data, and processes or reproduces the stored image data.
Since the digital camera does not use a film, development, photo printing, and/or enlargement processes are not required, and both a still image and a moving image can be captured and stored.
Further, the ways in which the digital camera may be utilized have gradually increased. For example, captured image data may be stored in a storage device of a computer, such as a computer memory, a CD-ROM, or a USB memory, or may be transmitted to a desired person through an e-mail. That is, since the digital camera can easily edit and process the captured image data using digital media, it has quickly replaced the need for a film camera.
Because aesthetic factors of the digital camera have recently influenced product sales greatly, the design of the product has been recognized as an important factor in addition to the performance of the product.
Further, although a number of components of the digital camera have increased with the gradual convergence of many functions to the digital camera, users usually prefer a simple design.
Digital cameras, on which various functions are mounted in compliance with various desires of consumers, have recently been developed, and among them, is a digital camera having a built-in antenna module.
A built in antenna module enables the camera to directly perform multimedia data communication.
For example, data of an image or a moving image captured through the camera can be transmitted to another electronic device through a Wi-Fi antenna, or position information can be provided using satellite information that is received from a satellite through a GPS module.
The shape of such a built-in antenna has been changed in accordance with the trend of a miniaturized and slim communication terminal. That is, as the type of antenna varies, a region where other components are arranged is further required, and as the size of the camera becomes smaller, it is necessary to further reduce the size or thickness of the antenna and to arrange the antenna on a main board of the camera.
However, since the length of the antenna is typically proportional to the frequency wavelength, reduction of the size of an antenna for receiving a high frequency band, for example, a GPS antenna, is restricted to a specific length.
Further, in the case of dispersing and arranging a plurality of antennas on several regions in the camera, it is required that a main Printed Circuit Board (PCB), an electronic object such as a battery, and metal components are arranged to be spaced apart from each other.
According to the characteristics of the antenna, an upper end portion of the camera is optimal for improving the performance of the antenna. However, it is difficult to ensure a space due to the influence of a power, a shutter, and a zoom. The left or right side of the camera may affect the performance due to a hand effect, and the lower end portion of the camera may be affected by use of a tripod or a battery.
FIG. 1A is a view illustrating an antenna provided at a lower end of a camera according to the related art, and FIG. 1B is a graph illustrating simulation results of the Voltage Standing Wave Ratio (VSWR) characteristics of the antenna illustrated in FIG. 1A.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, if the antenna is arranged at the lower end of the camera, as can be seen from the graph of FIG. 1B, the frequency bandwidth becomes narrow, and radiation gain efficiency is not high. FIG. 1A illustrates the shape of an antenna as seen from a lower end of a camera. The reference numeral 11 denotes a body of a camera, 12 denotes a lens of a camera, and 13 denotes an antenna positioned at a lower end of the body of the camera.
Further, due to the dispersed arrangement of the plurality of antennas, the efficiency of the internal layout of the camera is deteriorated, and this results in the miniaturization and slimming of the camera to be disturbed.
Accordingly, there is a need for development of a camera that maximizes the performance of the antenna and improves the simplicity and aesthetic design of the external appearance of the camera even in a state in which antennas of various frequency bands are mounted on the camera.